Many industries need to detect and quantify the concentration and level of biological material in a sample. For example, the determination of bacterial concentration in food and water is an essential part of food and water quality testing. EPA regulations require that no Coliform such as Escherichia coli can be present in potable water. The "presence/absence" format of a testing medium, such as Colilert.RTM. chemical mixture (IDEXX Laboratories, ME) which is used as a testing medium for Escherichia coli and all coliform bacteria, is very useful in making this determination. Colilert.RTM. chemical mixture is based on the Defined Substrate Technology described in Edberg, "Method and Medium for use in Detecting Target Microbes In Situ in A Specimen Sample of A Possibly Contaminated Material," U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,925,789 and 5,492,933. See also, Townsend et al., U.S. Ser. No. 08/484,593 filed Jun. 7, 1995 entitled, "Method and Composition for Detecting Bacterial Contamination in Food Products", hereby incorporated by reference herein, describes a medium for the detection of bacteria in food and water samples.
However, there are areas where the quantification, not just the detection, of bacterial concentration is important. Examples of such areas include waste water, incoming water in water purification systems, surface water, and food testing. For example, numerous restaurant chains will only accept raw ground beef or poultry that contains less than a certain concentration of bacterial contamination. Therefore, food processing plants must carry out the necessary microbiological tests to determine the bacterial concentration of these food items before they can be released to customers.
The classical methods of quantification of biological material are the standard plate count method or the multiple tube fermentation (MTF) method. A quantity of sample being tested for microbial contamination is first dispensed in a Petri dish. Then 15 ml of the appropriate media is poured over the sample. The Petri-dish is then swirled to mix the sample in the medium and the Petri-dish is left to solidify at room temperature for approximately 20 minutes. The medium is then incubated at a specific temperature for a specific time, and any resulting colonies are counted.
The multiple tube fermentation method is described in Recles et al., "Most Probable Number Techniques" published in "Compendium of Methods for the Microbiological Examination of Foods", 3rd ed. 1992, at pages 105-199, and in Greenberg et al., "Standard Methods For the Examination of Water and Wastewater" 8th ed. 1992). In this method, a volume of sample is dispensed into several tubes representing this dilution range. The tubes are then incubated at the appropriate temperature so that the bacteria in each tube are allowed to grow. After incubation at a specific temperature for a specific time, the number of positive tubes is counted. The most probable number can be determined from the formula described in Recles et al., supra.
Water testing is mostly done by membrane filtration, where a certain volume of water is passed through the membrane and the membrane is incubated in a medium for a certain period of time. After appropriate incubation, the colonies are counted.